Sonic the Black Chaos 2: The Fight for Allies
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: Sequel to Sonic the Black Chaos. When Eggman, Kazu, and a new foe try to destroy Sonic with their new weapon, they unintentionally wake up a side of Sonic that still haunts Amy Rose in her hated nightmares. Rated T for blood, gore, and language.
1. Trail of the Bloody Corpses

**After months of correcting, rewriting and starting over, I now have a formidable draft to submit! I hope you enjoy the sequel to Sonic the Black Chaos! ^ ^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters. Only the OCs such as Spark the Porcupine, Yumiko the Hedgehog, and Nova Rose**

* * *

Sonic the Black Chaos 2: The Fight for Allies

BabylonianShadows93

One: Trail of the Bloody Corpses

_Something told me deep inside that Sonic was in here. I walk around the long dark hallways quietly. I clutched my hammer close, in case of any sudden attack. I look around hoping to find any clue, and sign that my blue hedgehog was in here._

_A flash of light startles me, followed with a sudden yell. I find myself in front of a metal door, the light spurting out from inside it. I open it, making enough noise for someone on the other side to hear me. Surprisingly, the two figures didn't._

_I recognized the first figure: a black hedgehog named Kazu the Black Chaos, but I did not know who the figure next to him was. Both were standing in front of a ball of light so bright that I couldn't see what was inside of it._

_"Looks like our machine worked." I hear Kazu say._

_"Yes," The other figure agrees." He is good as dead."_

_Who was "he"?_

_Suddenly, there was a rumble beneath the ground. The once white light now darkens until it is a dark, almost black, purple._

_"What's going on, Sonar?!" Kazu furiously yells._

_"I don't know! The Black Emeralds seen to be to be acting differently with him!"_

_I hear a scream of pain, which turns into a yell of increasing power. A figure flies out the light, but it is only his silhouette. The only thing I can see is the thick, purple aura surrounding him. With one, swift movement, the figure crashes through the roof and flies away._

_Kazu looks up." He seems to be headed to Station Square!"_

_I gasp. 'Whoever that is is probably going to destroy the whole city!' I think. 'I have to warn them before he arrives!' I turn and run, not stopping until I reach Station Square. I arrive too late._

_As I enter the city, I see many bloody corpses lying on the ground. Some of them were still alive, but were slowly, painfully dying._

_"Sonic..."I hear someone mutter. Was he calling for him?" How...c-could you, Sonic?" A dead silence follows. _

_'He was accusing Sonic for all of this havoc?' I wonder. 'It couldn't be him! Sonic would never do anything like this! It was Kazu's experiment that was destroying the city!" I shake it off and begin to follow the trail of the bloody corpses._

_My journey leads me to a dark alley that seemed as empty as Kazu's heart._

_"Hello?" I call out. "Is there anyone alive here?"_

_"Amy?" I hear a familiar voice say. "Is...Is that y-you?" Knuckles comes out of the darkness._

_I was glad to finally find someone that could help me. "Knuckles! I cry out as I run towards him. "I'm so glad to see you-" I stop running. The red echidna was badly injured. His arms were covered in gashes, his face smeared with blood, and he seemed to be dying. He saw me, and then collapsed._

_"Knuckles!" I run towards him and hold his head. "Who..." I choke on my tears. "Who did this to you?!"_

_He managed to open one of his eyes. "S-S-Sonic...he killed us all..." In addition with that, he closed his eyes and passed away._

_Now Knuckles? Why is everyone blaming all of this on their hero?_

_I hold back the tears that threatened to come out. Before they could win over me, I hear laughter of pure evil. I turn around and see the silhouette of Knuckles's killer on the other side of the alley. I figured it was the one in Kazu's laboratory because of the dark purple aura surrounding him._

_He sees me and runs off, leaving a trail of dark blue light behind. I run after him. He wasn't going to kill one of my friends and get away with it! I try to catch up with him but he was to fast for my speed. 'I understand why many people thought the killer was Sonic.' I think. 'He runs as fats as him...maybe even faster!"_

_He runs up a hill where I hear the clicking of several guns, followed up by someone yelling an order._

_"G.U.N! Freeze!" I hear someone yell. "We've got you surrounded, Sonic! There's no way out!"_

_I run up the hill, ready to clear Sonic's name, but instead, give out a cry of horror. The midnight blue hedgehog turned around. It __was__ Sonic...but...not the Sonic I knew so well..._

_"Stay out of this, little girl!" The G.U.N agent who gave out the order says. "This guy's dangerous!"_

_"No he isn't!" I cry out. "Something must be wrong with him!"_

_He ignores me. "Now come with us, Sonic, or we will be forced to take you in the hard way!"_

_Sonic sighs. "I guess you caught me, officer. Might as well take me in." He puts both of his hand in front of him only to pull them back. He laughs, a laugh that sends chills up my spine. "Sorry, dude, but you won't catch me that easily." Sonic ran towards the agent, fist pulled back. With one yell, he punched the agent. I wanted to scream, but found no voice. Sonic had punched a hole right through him and blood was now spurting everywhere._

_Sonic smirked. "Who's next?" There was a few seconds of silence when I hear someone yell, "Fire!". I hear the sounds of rushing bullets, all of them aimed for Sonic._

_"Wait!" I yell. "Don't shoot at-" The bullets didn't affect Sonic at all. They just bounced off of him as if they were merely toys. He smirked once again and with one whirlwind, he turned all of the agents into a pile of organs._

_Everything was quiet. I wanted to cry, but choked on it instead._

_"Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly. He looks at me as if he didn't know who I am. He gives me a sinister smile and runs right towards me, fist poised for another attack. He was going to give me the same fate that he gave to the other G.U.N agent._

_"There is no way out of __this__ nightmare!" Sonic yells._

_I am frozen in place. A thousand questions rush through my head. 'Why is Sonic evil? Why? Why? Why? This darkness...it isn't supposed to be in him!'_

_I let out one, final scream. I would soon be part of the trail of the bloody corpses..._

_

* * *

_

**Well...did I mention that there was going to be _more_ blood and gore than the first one? Well, if I didn't I just told you! Chapter two will be up very soon! ^ ^ Cheers!**


	2. Deadly Alliance

Two: Deadly Alliance

Amy Rose gasped as she sat up in her bed. Wait. Her bed? The pink hedgehog looked around. She wasn't surrounded by G.U.N corpses anymore, nor was Sonic charging straight for her, ready to kill her. Amy let out a sigh of relief. It was all a dream.

"Amy?" She heard someone whisper. Amy looked up and saw her blue hero peeking inside from the door. His emerald green eyes looked sleeply, but filled with worry. Amy immdiately examiined him. No midnight blue fur, no dark aura...it _was _him!

"Sonic!" Amy cried as she ran towards him to give him a hug."You're okay!"

"Ugh, Amy lighten up will ya?" Sonic the Hedgehog groaned as he tried to pry himself out of Amy's tight hug. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Amy blinked, realizing what had just come out of her mouth. She shook her head. "Nothing. It was just a...dream I had."

Sonic raised an eyeridge. "About me?"

"Uh...welll...no---uh...yeah..."

"So it _was _about me."

Amy looked down at her hands and nodded. Her head jolted up to face Sonic. "But it wasn't anything bad! It was just..." Her voice trailed off.

"Listen...Amy," Sonic sat on the side of the pink hedgehog's bed."I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. Even if it _is _about me."

Amy forced a smile, wishing that the blue hedgehog said something else than 'friend'."I'm okay, Sonikku. Honest. It's nothing bad."

Sonic let out a sigh."Okay. I believe you...but if you want to talk, don't hesitate to talk to me, kay?"

Amy nodded."Hai, arigato, Sonikku."

"You're welcome," Sonic stood up. "Now you better get some sleep. Good night, Amy."

"Good night," Sonic left. Amy laid back on her bed and let out a sigh.

_What was that all about? Why was Sonic like that?_ Amy kept on asking herself those questions until she drifted back to sleep and back into the very same nightmare.

---

Sonic quietly shut the door to Amy's room. _What could she have dreamt about?_ Sonic wondered as he headed towards his room. _Know it was about me...but what happened? Could it be---_ The blue hedgehog shook her head in doubt. _No...she's forgotten about all of that shit that happened._ He stopped in his tracks and looked up. _Damn...if only none of that had happened...if only I had never consumed those fake Chaos Emeralds..._ He stared sadly at the ground. _Maybe Amy would be okay..._

_"Sonic..."_

The blue blur briskly turned around, but saw no one. "Who's there?" Sonic whispered. "Where are you?!"

_"No where where can see me," _The voice answered._ "I'm __inside you__...just waiting to come out."_

Sonic took a step back. "Who are you and how are you inside me?!"

The voice let out a dark laugh. _"All in due time, my friend. I will reveal myself when the time is right...when I have enough power to break free from this cage. For now, it seems that you just have to wait, but don't worry...that day will come __very__ soon..."_ There was a dead silence after.

---

"Are you sure this is the place, Mecha?" Dr."Eggman" Robotnik questioned his robot, Mecha Shadow. The two were in an underground tunnel searching for their destination.

"Are you doubting my calculations, Doctor?" Mecha Shadow asked as he checked his wrist computer for the millionth time."They're never wrong, you should know that." Eggman grunted remembering the numerous times his Shadow clone had led him over a cliff or into the traps of his nemisis, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Just show the way Mecha!"

"_Okay,_ Doctor..." He continued to travel to the tunnels, all while checking his wrist computer."Do you think this plan of yours will work? The last time you joined forces with him...your double-crossing got double-crossed." He attempted to hold back his laughter but that sensation soon dissappeared when he saw his master glare at him.

"I'm sure it will work this time, Mecha." Eggman grinned."It will be an offer so tempting, he will agree to it immediately!"

Mecha muttered something that sounded like,"Yeah right," but Eggman was too into his ideas to hear him.

After a few more minutes, Mecha Shadow stopped infront a huge door."This is it, Doctor. This must be the entrance to his lair."

"Well, don't just stand there, Mecha! Tear that door down!"

Mecha Shadow rolled his eyes, then lifted his right arm, aiming for the door. His hand was replaced by a cannon which shot down the door. Immediately when they entered, they heard a siren sound.

"Crap," Mecha Shadow said as he lifted his hands up."We've been caught."

"That's all part of the plan!" Eggman said as he flew further into the lair in his Egg Walker all while knocking any Black Chaoses in his way. They soon arrived at another door. This one was bigger than the recent one. He was about to blast it open when...

"Look who has the guts to barge into my lair." Someone said.

Eggman turned around and saw Kazu the Black Chaos with a group of Black Chaoses.

"Kazu!" Eggman said."I've been looking all over you! I have come with an offer that you will not be able to resist!"

"Should I signal an attack on him and that hunk of metal?" Senka the Black Chaos asked.

"Hey I---" Mecha Shadow started.

"I suppose," Kazu interrupted in a tone of boredom. He raised one of his arms to point at Eggman."Take them down."

"Waitwaitwait!" Eggman said frantically while waving his hands infront of him."You don't understand! I have a weapon that is strong enough to kill even that annoying blue hedgehog!"

Kazu paused for a bit, then lowered his arm."Sonic?" He repeated.

Eggman nodded."Yes. With my weapon and your magic, we'll be able to destroy Sonic and his comrades!"

Kazu stared at him."What's in it for me?"

"...the pride of knowing you were involved in the murder of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Then I have no interest." Kazu raised his arm once again."Attac---"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you want just help me kill that hedgehog!"

The Black Chaos lowered his arm once again."That's better. Now, where do we start?"

"First we find a guniea pig," Eggman started."and for this experiment, it will be...Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

**Woo...Eggman and Kazu teaming up? That can't be good. And who was the voice that Sonic heard at night? All of these questions will be answered soon! (I hope...)**


	3. Ambushed

**NOTE: Oh mah God! Gomenazai for not updating but my internet was cut off for a while and yeah...school isnt helping either. -3- Enough about that, this chapter is...short. Enough said. xD Short but enjoyable. Hope you like it! (if there is any readers here. lol. x3) **

Three: Ambushed

"Ugh, Amy! Calm down!" Sonic groaned as Amy pulled him through the crowds of the Station Square Mall."The store won't go anywhere!"

"But I want to get there as fast I can!" Amy whined as she pulled Sonic harder."What if they run out of cute clothes? We can't let _that_ happen!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and groaned. "Just don't pull me so hard, kay?"

After months of whinning and pleading, Amy had finally convinced Sonic to ask her out on a date. Their date: Clothes shopping. Sonic had decided to agree to accompany her, thinking it would be a good way to distract her from all the nightmares she had been having.

_She needs all the fun she can get,_ The blue hedgehog thought as he smiled to himself.

"We're here!" Amy sang as she walked through the revolving doors.

Sonic's eyes widened and then let out a groan. It would take hours for Amy to go through the whole store! _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

"Where should we start, Sonic?" Amy asked as she looked around. "Should we start at the dresses or should we start at the tops?"

Sonic looked around frantically, the feeling of suffication in him was getting stronger."Uh...Amy...why don't you start at the tops while I go to the bathroom? I didn't go at home."

Amy examined a creamy white t-shirt. "Uh...sure, Sonikku. I'll be at the dresses."

Sonic nodded, relieved that she had bought the excuse. "Okay! Be back in a flash!" And with that, he ran off.

Amy stayed where she was. "Better not take too long!" She yelled, then let out a sigh, remembering what had happened last time when she didn't keep an eye on the blue hedgehog. _Maybe this time, he won't run away,_ Amy reassured herself. She began walking towards the dress section when she stopped in front of the jewelry to look at something.

"Kawaii!" Amy squealed when she noticed a heart-shaped diamond ring with a base made of gold. "I wish Sonic would buy it for me!" She gasped. "Maybe he'll buy it for me when he proposes to marry me!" She continued to daydream about that day until...

CRASH! Amy quickly turned around in time to see one of the windows shatter. Amy let out a scream as she covered her head for protection and shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found herself in front of a huge monster.

- - - - -

Sonic happily walked out of a restaurant, carrying about five boxes of chili dogs.

"This should keep me busy until Amy's done shopping!" He said happily. He was about to eat one when he heard a crash. Sonic turned around.

_It seems to be coming from...oh no..._ The blue hedgehog quickly dropped his lunch and ran towards the clothing store.

- - - - -

Amy took a step back as the robot came in. A hovercraft followed.

"Eggman!" Amy cried. "What are you doing here?!"

Eggman let out one of his mainiacal laughs. "You'll find out soon enough, but first we need to catch the bait!"

"We?!" Before she could say anythig else, the pink hedgehog was grabbed by the robot. Amy let out a scream.

"Let her go!" Sonic yelled as he prepared himself for a homing attack, but before he could, something grabbed him.

"What the?!" Sonci looked back, realizing that what grabbed him was not a robot, but a Black Chaos! "Black Chaoses?!" Sonic said in shock. "But---how---"

"Don't let him go!" Kazu ordered the Black Chaos as he walked in.

"Kazu?!" Sonic shifted his eyes from Kazu to Eggman and back. _Are they...working together?_ He questioned himself

Amy smirked. "You have an accomplise again? Do you remember the last time you worked with Kazu, Eggman? _That_ didn't turn out so well"

"Enough!" Eggman yelled as he snapped his fingers. As soon as he did so, the robot squeezed Amy even harder, causing her to scream even more.

"Stop that, Eggman!" Sonic yelled. He broke free from the Black Chaos's grasp and then ran towards Eggman's robot to attack when Kazu jumped in front of him.

"Move out of the way, Kazu!" Sonic demanded as he readied himself for a punch. "Before you recieve the same fate that that robot will!"

Kazu smirked. "Don't even try to rescue her, Sonic. If you attack us or do not come with us, the pink hedgehog will get it!" Sonic glanced at Amy as the robot squeezed her harder.

"Sonic, don't do it----aaah!" The Rosy Rascal was growing weaker by each passing second.

Sonic stared in horror. _If I don't go with them...who knows what they will do to Amy!_ Sonic dropped his fists and let out a sigh.

"Let Amy go," He said. "I'll go with you."

Kazu let another smirk appear in his face. "Smart choice," With a snap of his fingers, about ten Black Chaoses appeared and surrounded the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic no!" Amy cried. In a flash of Chaos Control light, the Black Chaoses and Sonic dissappeared. A dead silence followed until Eggman spoke up.

"It's a shame that I'm playing fair this time," The doctor said with a grin. "If I wasn't, I would have crushed you right now," He said, pretending to be dissappointed."but a deals a deal," The robot dropped Amy on the ground and dissappeared.

The pink hedgehog remained on the ground for a few moments, still stunned of what just happened.

_What are they going to do to him?!_ Amy thought. As soon as she asked herself that question, the images of her nightmare began to flash in her mind. She remembered the failed experiament of Eggman and Kazu. The answer to her question was in her dream.

"Oh no..." She whispered in a shaky voice. She managed to stand up and then ran out of the ruins to find help.


	4. The Search

Four: The Search

Back at Sonic's house, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Nova Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, and Spark the Porcupine were passing the time palying Go-Fish.

"Do you have any nines?" Shadow grumbled to Knuckles as he glared at the cards in his hands.

"Nope," Knuckles responded. "Go-fish"

"WHY DON'T _YOU _GO FISH, DAMMIT?!" Shadow yelled as he stood up and threw down his cards. "I freaking hate this game!"

Spark rolled his eyes. "Shadow calm down. It's just a game!"

"It's not that!" Shadow countered. "It's the fact that this game is so annoying!"

"Just one more game Shadow," Tails pleaded. "I was going to play with Sonic, but Amy dragged him to another date!"

"Rose-san?" Shadow questioned. A pang of jealousy hit him.

"Yeah," Nova answered. His voice seemed to have a hint of suspision in it. "Amy. Why so jealous, Shade?"

Shadow glared at him, not realizing what name the red hedgehog had called him by.

"I'm not jealous!" Shadow yelled again. "Why would I be jealous?! I don't like her, okay?!" The black and red hedgehog kicked a chair as he cursed silently under his breath. A sudden knock on the door made everyone look up.

"Instead of kicking the chair," Blaze the Cat said as she walked into the living room."Go answer the door."

Shadow glared at her and was about to protest when heard someone yell.

"Open up someone!" A familiar voice cried. "I need help!"

"Rose-san!" Shadow whispered as he ran towards the door. Silver stared at him leaving with wonder and amusement in his eyes as Knuckles let out a chuckle.

"I think he's lying," Knuckles said, stating the obvious.

"Nooo, you think?" Spark answered sarcastically as he followed Silver into the living room. Knuckles and the rest followed suit. There they found Shadow kneeling beside Amy trying to comfort her.

"Rose-san!" Shadow repeated again. "What's wrong?"

"Sonic! He's been..." Amy quivered at the mere thought.

"What?"

"The...Black Chaoses took him!" Amy tried really hard to hold back her tears only for them to come out even stronger.

Knuckles let out another chuckle when he saw Shadow attempting to put his arms around the pink hedgehog.

"He does like her, doesn't he?" Knuckles whispered to Silver. The white hedgehog did not respond and instead approached the two hedgehogs.

"What should we do?"

Shadow stared at the ground. "I don't know. We don't know where Kazu's hiding now...we don't even know _why _he had taken Sonic..."

Amy froze. Her dream began coming back to her. She remembered the ball of light that Kazu and the other figure had surrounded. _Could it be...that my dream was telling me something?_

"They're going to kill him..." Amy whispered.

Blaze stared at the pink hedgehog in disbelief. "What?"

"All the information we have was in my dream. Kazu...Eggman...they're working together to get rid of Sonic!"

"We've already seen how _well_ they work together, Rosy." Nova said as he rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be different," Amy stood up. "Eggman must have that machine I saw...and of course Kazu is going to use the Black Emeralds to power the machine up to full max. If we don't do something...they might have a chance to succeed."

"We understand you completely," Nova answered. He folded his arms across his chest. "But we don't _know _where they're keeping him. How can we prevent them from murdering Sonic when we don't even know where Eggman and Kazu are?"

Amy's jade green eyes stared at the ground, searching for an answer in her memory. _Kazu's lair...it seemed tunnel-like...could it be...?_

"They must be underground!" Amy exclaimed. "And I think I know where one of the entrances are!" The pink hedgehog turned around and left. The rest of her friends followed.

"Does anyone else think that Amy's gone insane because of all of this?" Knuckles asked.

"If she is sure that she knows where they're hiding, than we'll follow her." Shadow answered firmly.

The red echidna rolled his eyes as he let out a chuckle. "Fine fine...Amy lover!" He soon got a bloody nose and a sore arm because of those words.

---

"Ugh..." Sonic stirred, attempting to wake up. His emerald green eyes opened and examined his surroundings. It was unfamiliar territory; everything was bare except for some lights in shape of a huge square with tall, purple rods on each corner. He sat up, trying to remember the past scenes. He was teleported to a dark corridor then...what happened after that? The blue hedgehog stood up.

"You're not going anywhere, hedgehog!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Huh?" Sonic turned around in time to see Eggman press a button. Immediately, dark blue lasers shot out of the four rods, surrounding Sonic with a thin layer of dark light.

"What is this stuff?!" Sonic nearly yelled as he tried to move. Nothing happened.

"Do you think you would get away that easily?" Kazu said with a laugh.

"I'm impressed with your inventions, Sonar." Eggman said with a grin.

"Sonar?" Sonic wondered out loud. Then, out of the shadows, a dirty green colored lizard appeared. He wore black slip-on shoes with dark red lines running through them and black fingerless gloves with red bracelets. Embedded in the bracelets were white diamonds. A dark red scar rushed through one of his yellow eyes and down to his lower jaw, something that made Sonic wonder why the mysterious lizard had that.

"Hello, Sonic," Sonar greeted. "We haven't met _formally _yet. My name is Sonar the Lizard and of course Eggman hired me to build a machine that will destroy you once and for all."

Eggman grinned. "Sonar is an excellent mecha mechanic. Even I'm impressed."

"I thank you again for your compliments." Sonar said as he bowed, something that made Sonic want to lose his lunch of chili dogs. "Should we start the experiment?"

"I think we should," Kazu answered before Eggman could. The evil genius made a face but said nothing. Instead he walked over to the controls of the machine and was about to pull it when...

"Doctor!" Mecha Shadow barged in, his turbo skate shoes on full blast. "Breachers at section 11!"

Sonic's eyes widened. _Amy!_

"Should we go stop them before they arrive here?" Kazu suggested, something that was not typical of him.

Eggman gritted his teeth. "We don't have time. In a few minutes, the petrifier on Sonic will dissentigrate and he'll be free to defend himself. We have to continue on with the original plan!"

"Should I warn the Eggbots?" Mecha Shadow asked as he headed for the door.

"No need to," Sonar stated as he walked towards the door. "I'll stop them myself."

Sonic stared at the lizard in horror. _Who knows what kind of powers he has! I hope Amy has help on her side!_

"If you must,' Kazu said as he rolled his eyes. "I would go but my help is needed more here."

Eggman glared at him, slightly offended by the comment but did not say anything. "Well, don't just stand there! Go!"

Sonar nodded and then ran off in search of Sonic's friends.

Sonic figited a little. _Amy please tell me that you brought help..._

**WAAAH! Gomenazai for not updating soon! I've been extremely busy with school (like if thats anything new.-_-). So yeah...sorrrie! *bows a few hundred times* okay I'm done. *ahem***

**So there's a new character (or I should say villain) in the house...Sonar! Yup! He's one of the few villains I made up and pretty cool too. x3  
**


	5. A New Enemy

Five: A New Enemy

"You could've at least warned us that there weren't going to be any stairs." Spark complained as he stood up. They were already in Kazu's lair.

"I didn't know either." Amy confessed. "There's no time for that though."

"Where to now, Amy?" Blaze asked.

Amy looked around. "If I remember correctly, the place where Sonic is in should be right over-" She was interrupted by an attack sending her straight to the ground.

"Amy!" Nova helped the pink hedgehog up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Amy answered as she stood up.

Shadow glared ahead of him. "Show yourself!"

"Glad to," Sonar came lunging out of the shadows, knocking down the black and red hedgehog. Shadow quickly stood up again.

"Shadow the Hedgehog," Sonar spoke. "I've heard a lot about you."

Shadow glared at him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Sonar grinned. "My name is Sonar the Lizard. Like I was saying, I've heard many things about you, Shadow, including you powers...but they do not surpass mine."

Shadow growled. "Chaos Control!" He teleported behind Sonar and attempted to hit the lizard from the back when Sonar sent him flying with a whip of his tail.

"Shadow!" Knuckles ran towards Sonar ready to punch but before he could, Sonar pulled his hands back, then pushed forwards colliding them with Knuckles chest.

"Umph!" Knuckles stumbled back, the air completely gone from his lungs.

"Got you!" Nova grabbed Sonar in a headlock while Amy charged straight for Sonar.

"Think again!" The green lizard elbowed Nova then shot some thick, green liquid from his mouth straight towards Amy.

"Rose!" Shadow quickly grabbed Amy and carried her to safety.

Nova landed in front of them. "That's my job, Shade,"

Shadow ignored him. "What was that?"

"From the looks of it, acid," Blaze answered.

"Disgusting!" Amy commented.

"And there is more where that came from," Sonar added.

"He's really getting on my nerves!" Spark said. "Thunder wave!" The porcupine clapped, sending several waves of thunder crashing into the lizard.

"Got him!" Silver caught Sonar with his mind. The whole team surrounded him.

"You're through!" Blaze said as she and the rest charged their attacks. They were about to unleash them when...

"Enough!" Shouted Sonar, but his voice was now accompanied by several deeper voices, voices that sounded like his. He looked at Silver through the corner of his eye.

"Put me down, White Rat,"

As if in a trance, Silver dropped Sonar and back away.

Sonar looked at the entire circle of heroes, all of them having the same look as their telekinetic friend.

"Now," He continued, his voice still layered with the mind-controlling voices. "To destroy you all!" He was about to send a wave of acid at the Heroes when Eggman's voice came out of the speakers in the room.

"Sonar!" Eggman's voice ordered. "We need you back here!"

The green lizard stood still for a second then took a quick glance at the team. "Acid Run!" He yelled before shooting gallons of acid at the heroes, enough to burn them alive and blocking their path to the door. With one last grin, he ran off.

The eight friends merely stood there still under Sonar's influence and useless again the acid.

Suddenly, Silver's eyes snapped into reality breaking all connections with Sonar's mind control. He looked to the side noting that Nova had reacted as well. He then looked at the acid flowing.

"Nova!" Silver yelled as he ran towards the green liquid. "We have to stop it!"

Nova looked around at the rest of his comrades. "What about-"

"They won't snap out of it in time. Trust me!"

Nova opened his mouth to counter but then closed it and ran to Silver's aid.

Using their telekinetic powers, the two hedgehogs managed to create a wall of invisible force to stop the acid in it's tracks.

"What do we do now?" Nova asked, his arms still up since he was using all his strength to stop the acid.

Silver looked down. He couldn't think of anything at the moment since all his concentration was on the invisible wall he and Nova were creating. He looked around, noting a few wooden crates piled in one corner.

"We can use those to stop the acid temporarily, but we have to move everyone else fast since the boxes won't last long!"

Dividing their concentrations in half Silver and Nova lifted all the crates and made a barricade against the acid. They then flew everyone over the acid and into the next room and set them down.

* * *

**Yeah...I made this chapter short because if I fused this one and the next chapter...it'll be pretty long. Anywho, sorry for ending this chapter weird, but pleeease review. I need all the advice I can get! Arigato! ^^**


	6. Rebirth

Six: Rebirth

"What...what happened?" Amy said weakly as she and the rest of the gang sat up from their trance. Sonar was long gone now so his connections to their minds were cut.

"That bastard of a lizard had us all under his command for a bit," Shadow answered gruffly as he stood up. "If Nova and Silver hadn't reacted...who knows what would've happened."

"What did happen back there?" Nova asked Silver. "Why were we the only ones who snapped out of his mind control?" It has only been a few months since his release by Eggman and he was still not used to his powers and himself.

"We're connected with our minds more than anyone else because of our abilities," The white hedgehog answered, being the most experienced of the two. "That's probably the reason why we broke free of his grasp."

"Well, if Sonar ever tries to do the same thing," Amy started. "We know that Silver and Oniichan will be able to get around it!" She gave her brother a hug. "But enough of that. Sonar didn't just leave because he felt like it!"

"True," Spark agreed. "Eggman must've called him up. He and Kazu might have had some complications with their weapon. We need to find where they're keeping Sonic and fast."

It was a pretty obvious point that Spark had told them, but everyone agreed with the Comet porcupine.

"What happened?" Sonar asked as he walked into the room where the mad scientist and the Black Chaos were.

"The lasers seem to be having an affect on Sonic," Kazu explained as he pointed at the blue hedgehog who was now on his knees. He was breathing heavily and was silently cursing under his breath. His spiky, blue quills were now drooping next to his arms.

"They must have a side effect on Sonic," Sonar explained.

"More like taking his energy," Eggman mumbled. "Speaking of Sonic, what happened to his friends?"

"They're half burnt and in acid as we speak." Sonar answered with a grin.

Sonic's eyes widened. _What? He...he couldn't have have killed them! They're too strong...I know them too well!_

_"He _did _kill them, Sonic," _The dark sinister voice inside his head spoke. _"And his voice screams out that he enjoyed their slow and painful death,"_

"That bastard," Sonic said between his teeth. The blue hedgehog was now trembling, he couldn't withstand his anger any longer.

_"Just let me out, Sonic," _The voice urged. _"Only you can let me out right now. If you do, you'll be able to destroy that lizard for what he did with your hidden power."_

It was tempting, but Sonic didn't know if he could trust this voice or not. He tried ignoring it, but it was difficult since it was right inside his head.

"I think Sonic should follow them now," Sonar said with another grin. He approached a lever on the control panel and wrapped one his gloved hands around it.

"You bastard!" Sonic yelled as he managed to stand up. His anger was uncontrollable. If it wasn't for the lasers that held him, he would have attacked, but all he could do was yell insults. "You couldn't have killed my friends! They're too strong, even against the likes of you!"

Sonar let out a laugh. "They were weak, just like you, Sonic. Face it."

The blue hedgehog clenched his fists tightly. His green eyes seemed tired because of the energy drain, but he still had rage to fuel him up.

_"Just do it, Sonic. Just one attack and he'll be dead. Prove to him that you can defeat him!"_

"No," Sonic insisted. He was angry, but that wasn't going to stop him from thinking before acting. Sonar believed that the answer was for the previous statement that he had given the emerald eyed hedgehog.

The green lizard grasped the lever tightly and then pulled down, sending a huge, light blue, almost white, power beam at Sonic. Eggman then turned a knob to twenty-five percent, making the beam of light grow in size.

Sonic let out a yell in pain as he fell onto his knees. He continued to do so until Sonar lifted the lever up.

"I dare you to say that again," Sonar warned.

"Sonar," Kazu said in a bored tone. "can't you just kill him with a full blast?"

"Torturing is better. Now, Sonic, _say that again_."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic asked. He was running out of breath and out of time. He had to find a way out.

_"Let me out, Sonic! With me on your side, you'll be unstoppable!"_

"No!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed his head in attempt to pull that voice out. Sonar once again pulled the lever and Eggman raised the power level to fifty percent. Sonic was screaming in pain, not just because of the beam that was hitting him, but also because whatever was inside of him was getting stronger everytime Eggman increased the beam.

"Did you hear that?" Blaze asked the rest of the crew.

"What was it, Blaze?" Silver asked.

The lavendar cat turned around, ears perked. "It sounded like Sonic screaming in pain."

"They're killing him!" Amy cried in horror.

"Follow me," Blaze ran towards the direction of the scream.

Sonic collapsed after the seventy-five percent power beam. He was exhausted and in pain. The voice on the other hand, seemed to be growing stronger.

_"This is your last chance, Sonic. Either you let me out so you can kill that son-of-a-bastard or I'll rip myself out. It's your choice."_

Sonic clenched his fists tightly, trying to get up, only to fall back.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic said, his voice out of breath.

The voice let out an evil, spine-chilling laugh. Sonic knew then and there that it could not be trusted.

"Well, Sonic," Sonar spoke. "It was nice meeting you, but now it's time to go our separate ways...and you probably know which way you're going."

Sonic's tired, green eyes widened as he managed to kneel. He couldn't die. Not yet. He watched as Sonar clenched the lever again and Eggman turning the knob to raise the power to full blast.

Sonar smirked. He wanted to place more salt in the blue hedgehog's wound. "You were just like your father."

Sonic's ears perked. _Father?_

Then, just seconds before the green lizard pulled the lever towards Sonic's doom, an explosion at the door caused Sonar to pause. Amy, followed by Blaze and the rest came in, ready to fight.

"Guys!" Sonic called out. He couldn't believe that all of them were alive!

"Let him go," Shadow said as calmly as he could but Kazu only laughed.

"Not when we're just seconds from finishing them off, I'm afraid."

"Eggbots! Attack!" Eggman yelled. About twenty robots came in in just seconds to distract the heroes. The doctor then turned back to Sonic who was deep in thought about what Sonar had said. "What are you waiting for, Sonar?" Attack him!"

Sonar nodded and, without hesitation, pulled down the lever. Sonic could only watch as the beam was shot towards him for the final time. His friends froze in horror as they saw their beloved hedgehog friend get hit.

"Sonic, no!" Amy screamed in horror.

_"At last!" _Sonic could hear the voice inside of him say with an evil laugh. _"I have enough power to break free from the cage of your body!"_

Sonic opened his eyes forgetting about the pain being inflicted on him. "W-What?" He studdered. His emerald green eyes suddenly flashed to a crimson red. His sapphire blue fur kept on switching to a midnight blue and back. He felt something taking over.

_"Your frustration...that powerful beam hitting you...it's painful for you but it fuels me with the power I need to break free from this prison! I can finally come out!"_

"Sonic!" Amy cried as she ran towards him but stopped when the light surrounding the blue hedgehog suddenly deepened it's color until it was a dark purple.

The explosion of the purple light destroyed the machine that held Sonic prisoner and it sent his enemies and his friends crashing towards the wall. Sonic slowly descended on the ground, his midnight blue fur and pupil-less eyes gleaming due to the purple aura around him. It was the side of the hedgehog that Amy was hoping never to see again.


End file.
